


Ice Packs And Coffee Cups

by rainbowchristy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Concerts, Emergency Medical Technicians, M/M, Muse (Band) Concerts, Panic Attacks, Strangers, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowchristy/pseuds/rainbowchristy
Summary: As part of the emergency staff for London's biggest concert venue, Phil knew how to manage a huge range of problems. When a certain brown-haired boy turns up unconscious, Phil doesn't think much of it, well, until the boy awakens, that is.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 4





	Ice Packs And Coffee Cups

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Panic attacks.

Pulling on his bright orange safety vest, Phil placed the necessary items they had to carry around into the big pockets. The venue was to open soon and people were running around like madmen backstage. Phil heard the light sound of chatter coming from the lines outside the building as fans waited to enter the building.

His manager came running in and, out of breath, she told Phil, “Doors open in five, be ready.” Phil nodded in answer as he tidied up the rest of his things, shoving them into his small locker and adjusting his fringe one last time.

Working as part of the emergency staff at London’s biggest concert venue was a wonderful job and Phil loved it. Usually, there were only a few incidents and he got to spend most of his nights listening to all kinds of music. Tonight though, he was most excited for. Not only was he seeing Muse for free, but he was actually getting  _ paid _ for it!

Phil shook himself from his thoughts as loud, energetic fans started pouring into the large room. He turned on the small flashlight and illuminated the stairs for everyone.

The room peaked in noise as fans screamed and shouted as the three band members jogged onto the stage, waving and smiling excitedly. The music picked up and the audience squealed again as the drummer set a beat.

The concert was going pretty average. Phil stood on his little podium thing, eyes scanning the crowd in the pit as he listened to his favourite songs live. There had been one incident of a young girl breaking her arm but Phil’s colleges handled her just fine and called an ambulance.

As Phil’s eyes scanned the hundreds of heads, he noticed a commotion near his side. He watched it for a minute, seeing that the people were still acting strange. Sighing, Phil headed in the group’s direction, hoping they hadn’t somehow snuck in alcohol. He didn’t want to deal with drunk idiots who were probably dangerous to everyone around them.

Forcing his way through the crowd, he was met with resistance. Fans that didn’t want to step back to let him through and people who outright ignored his vest which gave him the privilege. Once he got to the commotion, he realised there was a tall boy curled up on the floor, unconscious.

Picking up his radio, he yelled into it his location and the code. Soon enough, another two colleges arrived and helped him pull the boy from the crowd. After they’d arrived in the medics room, the two others left him alone to go monitor the crowd again.

There were only three other people in the room, a girl with fire-red hair with a sick bag in her lap and who Phil assumed was a friend standing beside her and talking to her. The third person wore an orange vest identical to Phil’s and was collecting one of the first aid kits before running out of the room.

Phil adjusted the curly-haired boy in the seat so he looked a little more comfortable and went to the freezer to get an ice-pack for his head which was swelling. Phil assumed he’d hit it when he fell, poor guy.

Phil could still hear the light sounds of music from the stadium but the building was generally well-constructed and was built for the extra rooms to be soundproof, especially the medic room.

Holding the ice-pack to the boy’s head, Phil asked the fire-red-haired girl how she was feeling and only received an unintelligible mumble and shiver in response. He turned to her blue-streaked-haired friend and asked if there was anything else they needed to which she simply said, “Not at the moment, thanks though.”

After a few minutes, the same girl asked a quiet question. “Is the boy okay?”

“Hopefully. I think he fell and hit his head. I’ll try to find out more when he wakes up but his life signs are all well within the normal range,” Phil answered, hoping to put any worries the girl may have had at ease.

“That’s good.” The conversation ended after her reply and Phil went back to caring for the unconscious boy.

After twenty minutes or so, the boy stirred and blinked open his fogged eyes. They eventually focussed on Phil and he smiled, hoping to be comforting. “Hey, how are you feeling?” he asked softly.

The boy blinked slowly and Phil gave him a chance to regain his bearings. His honey-coloured eyes landed on Phil again who was sat in front of him. He sat one of the single sofa seats, staring at Phil. Seconds later, his eyes began watering and he pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

His breathing started becoming faster and his body began shaking slightly. Phil knew the symptoms of a panic attack well enough to notice them during the early stages. As part of the emergency staff, he’d dealt with all sorts of problems; panic attacks were, unfortunately, one of the more common issues that came about during concerts.

“Hey, you’re okay. Breathe with me, okay?” he said cautiously, not reaching out to touch the boy. Said boy shook his head in response, shivering and stuttering out something that Phil couldn’t understand.

“It’s okay, you’re safe. Can I touch you?” The boy ignored Phil this time and he tentatively reached out. He needed the boy’s attention if he was going to calm him.

A blood-curdling scream was ripped from the boy’s throat as soon as Phil’s skin made contact with his. He immediately withdrew his hand, trying to remind the now even more distressed boy that he was safe. The girls on the other side of the room looked on in horror and worry but he ignored them.

A few colleges of Phil’s ran into the room, wondering what was going on. Their eyes all quickly moved to the violently shaking boy and they began helping.

An ice pack was shoved into Phil’s hands seconds later and he pressed it to the boy’s forehead, careful not to make any skin to skin contact.

After minutes had passed, the boy’s shivering slowed to twitches and Phil asked again if the boy could follow his breathing. The boy nodded mutely and Phil began counting, holding his breath with the counts to show him how to do it.

He calmed pretty quickly once his breathing began to slow to a reasonable pace. He seemed to become more aware of his surroundings as he looked around and actually made eye contact with the people around him for a split second.

When Phil decided the worst of the attack was behind him, he began introducing himself. “My name’s Phil. I’m part of the emergency team here. Do you know where you are?”

The boy nodded slightly. “Muse concert,” he answered quietly.

“Good, and can you tell me your name?”

“Dan.”

“Well Dan, it’s nice to meet you. Not in these conditions but you seem like a nice person. Is anyone here with you?” The boy shook his head and mumbled something. “What was that?” Phil asked.

“I want to go home. Let me go home, please.” The boy seemed so scared and broken and Phil didn’t want to let him leave when he’d only just had a panic attack but there was nothing he could do to keep Dan there.

“Did you drive here?” Again, Dan shook his head. “Okay, would you like me to call you a cab? I can stay with you ‘till you get picked up if you’d like.”

“Please,” he whispered, a small tear sliding down his face which he quickly wiped away with his long sleeve.

Phil nodded, pulling his phone out and calling for a cab. After a few minutes, one arrived and Phil led Dan outside into the cold night air and over to the car. After Dan told the cabbie his address, Phil handed a fifty-pound note to the driver, saying it was for the drive and anything extra was a tip. The man smiled, nodding in thanks before driving away with the brown-haired boy, still slightly shaking, in the back seat.

Phil returned to the main room and spent the rest of the night standing and watching over the crowd. There were no other problems aside from a girl who’d panicked when she got separated from her friends but his colleagues had taken care of her and found her group fairly quickly.

Two hours past midnight, Phil unlocked the front door to his apartment and quickly got ready for bed. After brushing his teeth, he slipped under the cool covers of his bed and quickly fell asleep, thinking of the brown-eyed boy who’d gone to the concert all alone.

~~~~

Phil woke up at midday. Rolling around, he rubbed his eyes before blinking them open. The sun was coming through the windows and landing straight onto his face. Quickly turning over away from the sun, he sat up and climbed out of bed. He had a class at one and he needed to be there for it.

After getting ready, he slipped out of his apartment and headed for the tube. Entering his regular class, he took his seat and waited. A boy with brown hair came wandering in and Phil immediately recognised him from the night before.

He thought the boy - Dan, he reminded himself - had looked familiar but brushed it off; brown hair and brown eyes were fairly common traits after all. Now though, sitting in one of the uni halls, he felt like an idiot for not realising it sooner.

“Dan!” he shouted, them being the only two in the room yet. The boy’s head immediately shot up and he stared wide-eyed at Phil who was coming down the steps.

“Um,” he mumbled, shuffling on his feet. He clearly couldn’t remember Phil and he chuckled at that.

“I’m Phil. I helped you last night. Remember?”

Recognition flitted through the boy’s eyes and he smiled. “Phil,” he said as if to confirm that was his name.

“How are you feeling?”

“Alright. Tired, but okay.”

“That’s good. Hey, listen. Do you wanna grab a coffee or something with me after class if you’re free?”

“Uh, sure. Why not?” The two boys smiled at each other for a bit before each going to their seats and setting up for the class that was about to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. [Come say hi over on tumblr](https://fadingcrystalvoid.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
